Sweet Dreams Codladh Sámh
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Dick Grayson discovers a small girl who knows everything about the batfamily. How does she know this? And what does it have to do with a strange ability she has. pre reboot! T for Jason
1. Chapter 1

**I was really bored one day at school and then this emreged. this is pre reboot. :)**

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**Chpt.1**

**The Girl and the Book**

**An Cailín agus an Leabhar**

Dick Grayson paced back and forth, waiting for Tim to get to his apartment. He was sweating profusely, but refused to turn off the heat in his apartment. He actually turned it up as much as he could.

There was a knock at his door and he ran to it as fast as he could. There stood Tim, his entire body covered in snow.

"You do realize that we're in the middle of a blizzard, right?" Tim questioned and entered Dick's apartment. "But this place is sure warm." He nodded as he took off his jacket.

"Tim, I'm in a bit of a situation." Dick informed, and Tim raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" the younger man inquired, raising an eyebrow. Dick sighed, and brought Tim to his couch.

"She knows about the Batfamily." Dick stated.

Tim looked at the couch to see a bundle of blankets wrapped around a small body. Only the girl's face was visible. Her hair was stuffed into one of Dick's snow hats and her dirt smudged skin looked sickly. Her chapped lips were a fading blue color, and her nose was red.

"She had hyperthermia. I'm hoping that she's going to be alright, but she still knows about us." Dick stated seriously.

"How do you know that she knows about us?" Tim questioned, and Dick ran his hands through his hair.

_Dick is acting like this girl knows our entire life story or something. She's just a kid, she probably saw Dick change into Nightwing, but that can easily be explained off as a mix up. Why is he so worried?_

"I noticed that she had been living in a cardboard box in the alleyway next to here. I was hoping that she'd go to a homeless shelter, but when the storm started to get really bad, I looked out the window and saw she was still out there. I was going to let her stay here until the blizzard passed, but when I got out, she was already nearly frozen." He explained, and looked at the girl sadly. "She was already passed out when I saw her, but in her hands was this." Dick stated, picking a book up, and handing it to Tim.

Tim's eyes widened as he looked through the book. There seemed to be facts about the entire bat-family. Everything. Even down to their favorite colors. But how did she know this?

"Dick, how is this possible?" Tim questioned, looking up at his "brother."

"I have no clue. It's as if she can read minds or something." The older man sighed.

"Hm." Tim and Dick looked down to see the girl starting to squirm, and she slowly opened her golden eyes.

She looked at Tim and Dick with wide eyes.

"Hello." Dick said gently, and the girl wormed around in the blanket she was bundled in, trying to get free to run away, but the blanket proved difficult to get free of due to how Dick wrapped her in it, and she was too weak to free herself quickly.

"Hey, settle down. We're not going to hurt you." Dick informed in a soft voice, trying to calm her down. The girl stopped struggling, but she was breathing heavily, her eyes darting from Dick to Tim, and to Dick again.

"What's your name?" The girl settled her eyes on her book that was in Tim's hands. Tim opened it and looked at the inside cover.

"Aoife? Is your name Aoife?" Tim questioned, and the girl nodded her head. Aoife looked frightened. _Extremely_ frightened. Even though Dick noticed this, Tim didn't, and continued to question her. He was determined to get his questions answered.

"Did you write this?" Tim questioned, holding the book up, and once again, she nodded her head.

"Why?" Aoife looked at Tim then at Dick. "Aoife, why?" Tim questioned again. She looked away from them to look at the ground while trembling. Tim noticed the scared expression on the girl's face then.

Dick placed a hand on Tim's shoulder, then looked at the girl.

"It's been a long night for you Aoife." He told her. "You should rest." The girl slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes, almost falling asleep immediately.

"What are you going to do?" Tim questioned as he paged through the book.

"Tell Bruce and see what he thinks I should do. This has to do with everyone." Dick explained. "Aoife can stay with me in the meantime."

"Why would a homeless girl have all this information? And why would she be homeless? She should be in an orphanage or foster care. She looks to be ten, at the oldest." Tim stated as he looked at the girl.

"I don't know. I tried looking for some hints about her past in the book but besides her name there's only stuff about us in there." Dick explained. Tim looked out the window and sighed.

"Can I stay the night? I think the roads are pretty much un-drivable at the moment. This is probably the worst snow storm Gotham's seen since Mr. Freeze broke out of Arkham three years ago." Tim stated and Dick chuckled.

"You don't even have to ask Baby Bird. You can stay here anytime you'd like." Dick smiled, but then looked back over at the girl and frowned.

"What is it?" Tim questioned. Dick shrugged.

"I was just thinking. She didn't have anywhere to stay. But why did no one take her in? She's just a little girl."

"You said that you saw her living in a cardboard box. You only took her in when the blizzard hit. You thought that she'd go to the homeless shelter though. That's what everyone else who saw her thought. They believed that she'd go to the homeless shelter too. That's why nobody took her in." Tim explained. "Plus, most people don't take in homeless kids because they don't know what these kids did to be homeless. The people don't want to be taking care of a thief." Tim paused for a moment. "You remember that Jason was a street kid."

Dick nodded his head solemnly. He hated thinking how there were kids who had to live on their own on the streets. The streets weren't a place for kids. Especially the streets of Gotham.

"I just hope that this girl won't end up like Jason." Dick sighed, causing Tim to chuckle.

"I don't think someone could end up like Jason unless they tried really hard."

"Yeah," Dick smiled at his 'brother' "You got a point there."


	2. Knowing Aithne

**Aoife is technically pronounced: Efa**

**But whenever i think of her, i always pronounce is : Alf-fee**

**So you can read it however you really like.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**Chpt.2**

**Knowing**

**Aithne**

Aoife opened her eyes slowly, feeling warm and comfortable. She noticed the Christmas tree in the home, with colorful lights and ornaments. She smiled as she stared at it. Her eyes rested on the angel and she sighed in content. The sharp scent of pine wafted through the air from the tree.

"Aoife?" the girl jumped at the sudden sound and looked up at the man who said her name, Dick. "Aoife, are you feeling better?" the girl looked at him nervously and timidly, but nodded her head.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Dick questioned. Aoife paused a moment, looking uncertain, then nodded her head again.

"Here, I'll show you where it is and how to work it." Dick smiled. He helped the girl out of the layers and layers of blankets, until she was free. Dick wasn't happy to see how thin the girl was, and she was so small.

Dick removed the hat from her hair and knotted dark red curls tumbled out.

"I like your hair." Dick grinned as he started to show the girl to the bathroom. The girl's lips pulled up slightly in a small smile.

Dick showed the Aoife how to make the water hot and cold, and then gave her some privacy to get changed as he exited the bathroom.

"She okay?" Tim questioned as he scratched at his hair, just waking up.

"I think so. She's taking a shower now." Dick informed.

"Well what is she going to wear when she gets out?" Tim inquired. Dick's face dropped.

"What?"

"Well only God knows how long she's been wearing those cloths. We should give her something fresh to wear." Tim informed. Dick nodded his head.

"Alright I'll give her one of my shirts. I know I have no pants that could possibly fit her, but a shirt of mine will practically be a dress on her." Dick informed.

"Alright, and what about breakfast?" Tim questioned.

"You wouldn't approve of cereal, would you?" Dick sighed and Tim shook his head as he walked over to the kitchen. Tim started to rummage through the refrigerator, and questioned,

"Where are your eggs?"

~*~*~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

"Wow. She's just stopping the shower now?" Tim questioned, once he heard the shower water turn off.

"Yeah. I don't really blame her though. It's probably been forever since she had one." Dick informed.

"Did you already switch out her cloths?" Tim inquired.

"Yup." nodded Dick, holding up a bag that contained the girl's old dirty cloths.

They heard the door open, and out walked Aoife in one of Dick's blue shirts. The shirt went below her knees and the sleeves dragged on the floor.

She waved shyly, looking at Dick and Tim timidly.

"Come over here Aoife. I made breakfast." Tim grinned kindly. Aoife slowly walked over to the men. Dick noticed that she was slightly shaking.

"Are you cold?" Dick inquired, but Aoife shook her head, no. Dick frowned when he noticed the look in the girl's eyes. She looked terrified.

"You don't need to be scared." He said gently, but the girl looked unsure.

"Take a seat Aoife. I made pancakes." Tim informed as he placed the plate on the table. The girl looked at the stool she was supposed to sit at and tried to climb it to get on. Thanks to the long sleeves, she was having problems climbing the seat. It didn't help that she was shaking either.

Dick gently picked her up, making her entire body tense, and she shook even more. Dick placed her on the chair, and patted her back.

Aoife immediately started eating.

"Slow down or you'll choke." Tim stated, but Aoife had already finished the pancakes.

She looked at her plate, then at Tim, then looked down at her feet.

"So, did you like the pancakes?" Dick inquired, and Aoife nodded her head with a small smile. She wasn't shaking like she was earlier.

"Can you speak?" Tim inquired.

"Y-yes." Aoife whispered.

"How old are you?" Tim questioned .

"Eight."

"How long have you been on the streets?" Dick questioned.

"Two years."

_Two years?_ Dick thought sadly.

"Where's your Mommy and Daddy?" Tim inquired as he took a seat next to the girl.

"Mommy's with the angels, and Daddy…" Aoife paused, frowning. Tim looked at her curiously.

"What about your Daddy?" Dick questioned, taking the other seat next to her.

"Daddy hurt me." She informed as she pulled up Dick's shirt that she was wearing to show the two men her legs, where there were long and deep scars. "Daddy liked to drink a lot, and then he'd get mad."

"So you ran away?" questioned Tim. Aoife nodded, but then looked at the two with worry.

"Y-you're not gonna send me back, are you? You c-can't! P-please I don't wanna get hurt again!" she exclaimed as she started to squirm around in the chair, trying to look for a way down.

Dick gripped the girl's shoulder.

"We're not going to send you back. You're safe here." Dick smiled. Next thing he knew, Aoife was clutching his shirt in a desperate hug, crying into his chest. Dick wrapped his arms around the child and patted her back as she cried.

"I always had dreams that you guys would save me." She whispered as she sobbed. "Am I dreaming again? Is this all a dream?" she shook slightly. "I'm waiting for this to turn into a nightmare. You'll hurt me any moment now."

"This isn't a dream Aoife." Tim stated gently as he placed his hand on her head. Aoife leaned into Tim's hand as she still hugged Dick, tears continuing to streak her face.

The two men waited a few minutes to ask her more questions. They wanted her to calm down.

"Aoife?" Tim questioned softly, and the girl looked up at him. "You said that you dreamt about us. Do you know who we are?" Tim inquired.

"Tim Drake and Dick Grayson. Nightwing and Red Robin." She answered.


	3. Dream Brionglóid

**Please enjpy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**Chpt.3**

**Dream**

**Brionglóid**

Both Dick and Tim wanted to bombard Aoife with questions. However, the girl looked traumatized.

"Aoife." Dick stated gently, and the girl looked up at the man. "You know who Bruce is, right?"

"Yes. Batman." She nodded. It shocked Tim and Dick how calmly she said the fact.

"Well, we're going to call him and see if you could stay there for a while. It's better than this place." Dick informed with a smile. Aoife gripped his arm tightly.

"Will you and Tim be there?" she questioned hopefully. Tim and Dick shared glances, then looked at Aoife again.

"We'll try to be there as much as possible." Dick informed gently.

"Go raibh maith agat!" she exclaimed as she hugged the man.

"What was that?" Dick questioned.

"Gaelic. That was Gaelic from Ireland." Tim stated, but looked at the little girl, puzzled. "How do you know Gaelic, Aoife?"

"From my dreams. There's a lady there who says she's my Maimeó, Grandma. She talks about Ireland all the time and she doesn't want Gaelic to die so she tried teaching me some to keep it alive." Aoife explained.

"Well… what did you say just a few seconds ago?" Dick questioned.

"Thank you." Aoife giggled, as if it was a silly question. There was then a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Tim questioned and Dick sighed.

"Probably some Jehovah Witnesses. They've been coming around lately." He informed as he walked over to answer the door.

When Dick opened the door, he frowned.

"Hey Dickie bird." His 'brother' Jason smiled. "Can I come in? The snow messed up the last place I was living in." He informed. Dick sighed, but let Jason into his home. He couldn't find it in him to say "no" to Jason when he was asking.

The moment Aoife saw Jason walk into the room she started to panic. She tried to climb off of the chair to run and hide, but once again, the chair prove difficult to get off of. Tim caught her before she fell backwards and held her in his arms.

"D-don't let him hurt me." She pleaded. Tim looked up and frowned at Jason's presence.

"Hey there Baby bird. Looks like we got a little family reunion." Jason smirked, and then his eyes settled on Aoife.

"Who's the kid?" he questioned.

"That's Aoife. We're going to be taking her to Bruce soon." Dick informed, and Jason looked at the girl curiously.

"Why?" he questioned, and watched as she curled up against Tim's chest, clutching his shirt with fear. "And why is she freaking out?"

"Well, I found her in the alley next to here, and it turns out that she somehow knows who we all are extensively." Dick explained.

"Do you know how she knows who we all are?" Jason questioned. Dick sighed, but shook his head.

"No." Jason turned to look at Aoife.

"Hey, Kid." He stated. Aoife looked at him with fear.

"How do you know who we all are?" he inquired in a rough voice.

"My dreams." Aoife answered, trembling slightly.

"You're dreams?" Jason sneered. "That's a bunch of B.S."

"What? I… I don't know what B.S. is. But… I have dreams that just show you guys being yourselves, and saving people. I just… can see your lives. And then I sometimes have dreams with my Maimeó, and then I have dreams that Dick or Tim or Bruce saved me from my Dad. Whenever I sleep I just see things. I'm sorry." She explained quickly.

"See. How hard was that?" Jason shrugged.

"You believe her?" Tim questioned, rubbing the girl's back because she was shaking due to Jason's presence.

"I don't think she'd lie to me if she really knew me, right Aoife?" Jason smirked, and the girl nodded her head. "Besides. Weirder things have happened to us." Tim placed Aoife onto the ground, but she was quick to hide behind his leg.

"Calm down, Aoife. Jason won't do anything to you." Dick stated, but the girl didn't move an inch.

"C'mon, what do you think I'm gonna do to ya?" Jason questioned with a small laugh.

"Shoot me, stab me, maim me, throw me off a cliff, drown me, torture me, punch me, kick me, knee me, snap my neck, and lots of other stuff." She whimpered.

"Oh my god." Tim whispered.

"You seriously have done all of that?" Dick questioned.

"Yeah so? That was then, this is now." Jason shrugged.

"You shot a guy three days ago." Aoife whispered. Both Tim and Dick looked at Jason with a glare.

"What? Like I said, that was then, this is now. And besides Aoife, so far, I have nothing against you. You're safe for now." Jason crouched down to Aoife's level and stuck out a hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Aoife." He smiled. The girl looked at his hand timidly at first, but then slowly extended her arm and shook his hand.

"See? Now was that so hard?" he questioned with a smile, and Aoife smiled back.

"S-so you won't shoot me?" she questioned and Jason chuckled at the girl and patted the gun on his hip.

"Not unless I need to, kid." Aoife smiled at the man. She was still slightly timid of him, but she felt more safe than before. It also helped that Dick and Tim were in the room, and she knew that she'd be safe when they were with her.

"I'm going to call up Bruce." Dick informed as he headed for the phone. Jason took a seat at the table, and Aoife snuck away from Tim's leg, back to the Christmas tree in the living room where the couch was.

She sat in front of the tree and stared at it with a small smile on her face.

She didn't have many good memories, but for the ones that were good, they seemed to always be of Christmas. Which I suppose shouldn't be surprising because Christmas was the holiday most children had valued memories of.

Dick got off of the phone with Bruce and looked into the living room to see Aoife staring mindlessly at the tree.

"What are you doing?" he inquired as he sat next to the girl on the ground. She looked over at him and grinned.

"Just looking at the tree. It's very pretty." Dick nodded, but then said,

"Aoife, I'm going to take you over to Bruce, alright?"

"Okay." The young girl nodded, and Dick lifted her up. Dick didn't like how small she was. It just seemed to prove how under nourished she was.

_No doubt before Bruce will be able to do a thing, Alfred will grab Aoife and feed her everything he could so she could look healthier_. Dick thought, chuckling to himself.

"I'm going over to the Manor with Aoife." He stated to Tim and Jason.

"I'll go with." Tim smiled, looking at Aoife who was curled up comfortably in Dick's arms. She seemed to like it there.

"Hell with it, I'll go too." Shrugged Jason. "I haven't been able to eat Alfred's cooking in what feels like ages."


	4. Care Aire

***sigh* short chapter. Sorry. Please enjoy though! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**Chpt.4**

**Care**

**Aire**

When Aoife entered the big warm mansion, she didn't know what to think. She thought for sure that she was dreaming, because she had been inside the building so many times, but only in her dreams. However, this felt more real than any dream she had ever had.

"Hello Miss." Smiled a man who she knew was Alfred.

"Hello." Aoife grinned as she hugged the man's leg. Alfred patted the girl's head, smiling slightly.

"Master Bruce would like to see you, Miss." The older man informed.

"Where is Bruce?" Tim inquired.

"He's in the cave researching something, but he should be up momentarily." Alfred informed, and just as he said so, Bruce walked into the room.

"Hello… everyone." Bruce nodded, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Jason.

"Where's Damian?" Dick questioned.

"Downstairs, training." Bruce answered shortly. He turned his attention to Aoife. The little girl smiled at the man.

"Dia Dhuit, Bruce." She grinned, saying hello to the man in Gaelic.

"Tá athas orm buaileadh leat." Bruce answered back, saying that it was a pleasure to meet her. The fact that Bruce knew Gaelic made Aoife smile even more.

"Aoife, I need to speak to you privately. Alright?" Bruce informed and Aoife nodded, hearing the serious tone in his voice. She followed him into the study and took a seat across from him.

"Aoife, Dick explained everything to me. You just need to know that this is a secret that you need to keep." He informed.

"I know. From what I saw of you, the world wouldn't be able to handle the news of Batman as Bruce Wayne. I haven't told a soul. I swear." Bruce noticed the worried look on her face and smiled at the girl to try to set her nerves at ease.

"It's alright, Aoife. I understand, you don't have to worry about it." Bruce said gently. He noticed how the girl seemed to be shaking again.

"Aoife, you don't need to be scared."

"Are you gonna throw me in the Phantom Zone because I know too much?" she questioned in a quiet whisper. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"The phantom zone? You don't belong in there. That's a place for criminals." He stated. "How do you know about the Phantom Zone?"

"Because you're friends with Superman, and you helped Superman put people in the Phantom Zone. I really don't want to go there." Aoife explained. Bruce shook his head.

"Aoife, I am not going to put you in the Phantom Zone." He stated firmly. "Because you know so much, I want to keep you out of danger. People would do anything to know what you know." He informed. Aoife nodded her head. "For the mean time, you are going to live here. I will look around for a family for you while you're here."

"A family?" Aoife questioned.

"Yes. One that will be kind and caring to you. I will make sure that you will never go back to anyone who is like your father." He explained.

"Thank you Bruce." Aoife grinned. She never had people who cared about her, but she liked it.


	5. Library Leabharlann

**Chpt.5**

**Library**

**Leabharlann**

Damian huffed as he walked upstairs to see Jason, Dick, and Tim eating some food that Alfred had given them.

"What are you three doing here?" Damian sneered.

"I'm here for the food." Jason answered honestly as he managed to stuff his face even more than anyone thought he could.

"We brought over Aoife." Dick answered.

"Aoife? Who the hell is Aoife?" Damian questioned with a frown.

"You're future wife." Jason answered with a mouthful of food. Damian rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Tt. I do not intend on getting married, Todd." Damian grumbled, crossing his arms, and just then Bruce and Aoife exited the study and were approaching the group.

"Aoife will be staying here until we can find her a family." Bruce informed. Aoife smiled at Damian.

"Hello." She grinned. Damian just rolled his eyes at the girl, and looked away from her as if she was something that disgusted him.

Due to her dreams, Aoife already knew Damian almost inside and out, and wasn't offended by the brush off.

"Alfred will show you to your temporary room." Bruce stated, not doing a good job at veiling his disapproving look at Damian.

"Come this way Miss." Alfred grinned and Aoife followed the man up to a room that had blank white walls, and a bed.

Aoife smiled and hugged Alfred's leg once again.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily. Alfred smiled at the girl's excitement, but then his smile faded when she said, "I never had a bed before."

Alfred heard Bruce mention something about the girl's father, but he could not understand why someone would force a young girl like herself to never sleep in a bed.

"Miss, would you like something to eat? I'm sure there is something in the kitchen that you would like." Alfred informed and Aoife smiled happily.

"Alright, thanks Alfred."

~*~*~*~*~Ten Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~

Aoife sat next to Dick as she ate the sandwich Alfred had made for her. She liked sitting next to Dick. It gave her an extra feeling of security.

Damian had left the area, and Aoife figured that he probably was training again. She knew that he really did want to please Batman. She felt bad for him, but she knew she'd never say that to him due to his pride.

She listened to Tim and Dick talk to Alfred as Jason continued eating his own food, adding his two bits into the conversation.

"Can I go to the library here?" Aoife inquired in a whisper. Everyone looked at her. It was almost like they were waiting for her to say something. Alfred finally spoke up,

"Of course, Miss. Would you like me to show you where it is?" he questioned, but Aoife shook her head.

"No thank you. I already know where it is." She received a few strange looks from the group. "I'm sorry. It's from my dreams." She whispered. Dick helped the small girl down from her seat and she walked off into the mansion where she knew where the library was.

"Cute kid, but she sure is quiet." Jason remarked once she was gone.

"She's had a strange day. I'm sure it's a lot to adjust to." Dick stated.

~*~*~*~*~In the library~*~*~*~*~

Aoife looked at each book with interest, trying to pick which one to read first.

"What are you doing here?" barked a voice, making Aoife jump in surprise. She whirled around to see Damian scowling at her.

"Oh, I-I'm here to read. I-I was just looking a-at the books." She informed timidly. Damian looked at her with a harsh expression on his face, staring her down. "Tá brón orm." Aoife squeaked in Gaelic, translating to 'I'm sorry.'

"Dún do bheal." Damian said while rolling his eyes, translating into, Shut up. "Do you have a speech impediment?" he questioned.

"No." Aoife whispered, shaking her head.

"Then do not stutter." He stated, in a demanding tone.

"I'm sorry." She frowned, and Damian looked at her, annoyed.

"You don't need to apologize, you just need to do what I said." Damian pointed out.

"Okay. I won't stutter. I promise." Aoife nodded vigorously. Damian looked at the girl with some disgust.

"You are only wearing a shirt." He informed, after examining her.

"Yeah. Dick gave it to me. He didn't think it was good for me to wear what I was wearing before. And his shirt is really warm." Aoife said with a smile as she hugged herself.

"You are so juvenile." Damian sneered.

"It's better than acting like a grown up all the time. You only get to be a kid once." Aoife informed and she turned around to start looking for a book to read.

Damian raised an eyebrow and grabbed the girl's shoulder, making her turn around. His tight grasp on her made the girl wince, and that didn't go unnoticed by Damian. The boy loosened his grip on Aoife, but he gave her a hard look.

"You speak… different compared to most children." He informed.

"So do you." Aoife giggled. "But… I guess it doesn't help that every time I sleep I see stuff from your life." She added with a sigh. Damian couldn't suppress his curiosity.

"What do you see?" he questioned and Aoife frowned and looked down at her feet, shaking slightly.

"Everything." She shuttered. "I see you and Bruce taking down bad guys along with Dick and Tim. And I see Steph and Cass also fighting. But… Jason… he beats up the bad guys differently. He… he plays with them. He acts like a hunter and like it's all a game. Then he either shoots them or stabs them and it's not fun to watch. I can never stop watching, and I can't tell myself to wake up." She shook her head. "It's not fun."

Damian didn't know how to react with the information. Part of him wanted to stab Jason and the other part of him wanted to tare Aoife's eyes out of her head because her eyes held so much fright, and he didn't like seeing her scared.

"Have you ever read One thousand and one nights?" Damian inquired, completely changing the subject. Aoife raised an eyebrow, but shook her head.

"No." she answered. The boy walked past her and easily plucked out the book from the others and handed it to her.

"It's an acceptable book." He informed, and he walked out of the room.

Aoife looked down at the book and walked over to a chair where she curled up with the book. The first story she read in the book was call Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves.

~*~*~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

"Has anyone seen Aoife?" Dick questioned.

"She still in the library?" Jason questioned. Dick scratched his head.

"Maybe."

"And has anyone seen Damian?" Tim inquired. The men shared looks and quickly ran up to the library.

They reached the section of the house where the library was and they could see that Aoife was curled upon a chair, her head resting on an arm rest, and a book on her lap. Damian was hovering over her, placing a blanket on her small body.

The ten year old turned around, and noticed how his "brothers" were staring at him.

"She looked pathetically cold." Damian sneered.

"Aw, looks like the little bird has a wittle crush." Jason taunted. Damian looked at him with a new amount of hatred in his eyes.

"Do you really treat killing thugs like a game, Todd?" Damian growled.

"The hell you talking about?" Jason questioned and Damian's glare deepened.

"Do you treat killing thugs like a game?" Damian repeated and Jason chuckled.

"They deserve it." Damian shook his head and stormed out of the room. Most likely to grab his i-pod and listen to music, or go talk to Colin.

_Colin. _Damian thought to himself. _I wonder if Aoife knows about that._


	6. Awake Múscailte

**Chpt.6**

**Awake**

**Múscailte**

Aoife slowly blinked her eyes open, and could feel herself in the arms of someone. She looked up to see Dick carrying her, and she rested her head against his chest. She wouldn't deny that she was still tired.

Dick entered her temporary room and laid her down on the soft mattress. The girl yawned and curled up in the blankets.

"Still tired, huh?" Dick questioned and she slowly nodded her head. Dick ruffled the girl's hair, and started to walk out of the room.

"Good night, Aoife."

"g'nigh." She slurred in response.

Dick silently closed the door and walked into the study, where Bruce was vigorously typing on the computer.

"So… any news on finding a place for Aoife?" he questioned. Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"No."

"Well…"

"No." Bruce stated, cutting the man off.

"What? How can you say no when you haven't even heard what I was going to say?" Dick questioned.

"You were going to ask if she could stay here." Bruce informed all-knowingly. Dick paused, but then sighed.

"She likes it here." The man stated in a hopeful voice.

"She can visit. Besides, I think she'll like it anywhere as long as it's off the streets and away from someone like her father." Bruce explained. Dick sighed once again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think living with normal people will be good for her." Dick said in a serious tone. Bruce stopped typing, and looked up at Dick with a raised eyebrow.

"And why do you think that?"

"She has _dreams _about us, Bruce. I want to be there to clarify anything she has questions about. Comfort her."

"Dick..."

"Have you taken a moment to just _think _about the things she probably has seen? She was _terrified _of Jason when she first met him. She probably sees what Jason does when he kills someone, and you and I both know that little girls shouldn't have to see people die." Dick explained.

"Dick, I think you're getting attached."

"I'm not getting attached." Dick stated, but the voice he said it in was hardly believable. "And besides, we don't know what's causing these dreams of hers. It could become worse, Bruce."

"She _deserves _a family, Dick." Bruce stated sternly.

"Why can't we be her family?" Dick questioned in a shout.

The two men stared at each other, then Bruce looked back down at his computer, and started typing again.

"We'll talk about this later." Dick's eyebrows knit together, and he wanted to yell at Bruce. He hated it when the older man just decided that the conversation was over.

Instead, Dick stormed out of the study while trying to keep his temper under control. He was going to walk into his room, but to his surprise, he noticed someone in the library.

"Aoife?" Dick inquired and the girl looked up at him sadly.

"Hi." She said softly. Dick lifted her up, then sat on the chair with her on his lap.

"Hey Aoife. What's wrong? Why are you up?" Dick inquired.

"You and Bruce were talking about me." She whispered. "And then I woke up. It was a short dream. They happen sometimes, but I don't want to go to sleep tonight." The little girl explained as she curled up and leaned her head on Dick's chest.

"Why don't you want to go to sleep?" Dick inquired as he looked down at the girl.

"Cuz before I woke up I saw Jason leaving for patrol. I don't want to see him." she informed sadly.

Dick didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell the girl to sleep, but just looking at the bags under her eyes, he could see how tired she was.

"Can't you just… block him out?" Dick questioned. Aoife looked down at her feet sadly.

"No. I can't. I've tried and can never get him out of my dreams. I can't even wake myself up when I don't want to see anymore." She frowned and Dick wrapped his arms around the small girl.

"Aoife, can I ask you something?" Dick inquired. The girl nodded her head.

"Okay."

"Well… Aoife, why didn't you ever go to the homeless shelter?" he questioned. Aoife looked at him sadly, and Dick noticed the tears in her eyes as she sniffled and started to cry.

"Shhh, sweetie, it's okay. I didn't mean to make you cry." Dick said as he hugged her tightly and patted her back.

"I shouldn't be here." She whispered between tears. "Bruce doesn't want me here, and I'm just causing trouble. I-I've always caused trouble. Dad used to say…"

"The same Dad that beat you?" Dick questioned, but he knew the answer. Aoife looked away from him, big tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Aoife, we like having you here. You're not any trouble." Dick said with a smile, still hugging her tightly. "I only asked about the homeless shelter because it surprised me how you didn't go to one during the storm." Aoife was silent for a moment, but she snuggled up against Dick again. Her tears decreased, but she still clutched onto the man tightly.

"I don't go to the shelter 'cuz Dad always looks for me there." She informed in a whisper.

"Your Dad is still looking for you?" Dick questioned, looking down at the girl, and she nodded her head.

"He wants to find me so he doesn't get in trouble for hurting me." Aoife stated, hugging herself.

"Why didn't you ever go to the police?" Dick inquired as he hugged her tightly.

"My Dad _is _a police officer." Aoife informed. Dick shook his head in disbelief.

"You're Dad doesn't deserve the title. What's his name?" Dick questioned with anger, and Aoife looked at him with fear, obviously frightened by his furious tone.

Dick noticed this, and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Aoife, what is your Dad's name?" Dick inquired softly.

"Simon O'Connor." Dick nodded his head, then hugged her tighter.

"Dick?" she questioned in a whisper. "I'm getting really tired. Can you hit me with this book?" Aoife inquired as she handed him a hardcover thesaurus.

"Aoife, I'm not going to hit you." Dick stated.

"Just on my arm. Don't worry it won't hurt. It'll just sting enough to keep me awake. It's better than a knife." She tried to persuade. Dick stared at her.

"Knife?"

"Yeah, my Dad used to use a knife sometimes. But I just try to hit myself when I wanna stay awake. It's better than seeing Jason." She informed. Dick placed the book on the floor and stood to his feet, holding her in his arms.

"How about we go downstairs and play some Wii Dance game. It'll keep you awake and it's better than inflicting pain on yourself." Dick stated, and Aoife smiled happily.

"Okay!"


	7. Control Smacht

**Chpt.7**

**Control**

**Smacht**

3:56 A.M.

Jason walked into the mansion and raised an eyebrow when he heard music coming from the entertainment room. He walked into the room to see Aoife and Dick dancing to Michael Jackson on the Wii.

"Why are you two dancing at almost four o'clock in the morning?" he inquired.

"Finally you're back." Dick sighed as he turned off the television. Aoife stopped dancing, and looked at Dick.

"Thanks for helping me stay awake." She said sleepily with a smile on her face. Dick picked her up, and she curled up in his arms.

"No problem Aoife." Dick turned to look at Jason. "I need to talk to you after I take her up." He informed, then looked down at Aoife, who was already asleep.

"Tell me now, I'm tired. I had a busy night, so what do you want to say Dickie Bird?" Jason questioned.

"You need to promise me not to kill anyone when you go out patrolling." Dick stated firmly and Jason laughed.

"I thought we were over this already. Scum deserve to die. Can't change what I do. That's it." He stated with a glare.

"Aoife stayed up so she wouldn't have to worry about seeing you kill people in her dreams."

"Well isn't that just a shame." Jason said while rolling his eyes. "Good night." Dick stopped him, before he could walk out.

"_Look _at her, Jay. You need to stop killing." Dick stated, practically shoving the girl into the other man's arms.

Jason held the girl and looked at her, unimpressed.

"I am looking at her Dickie bird. I see a pathetic yet at the same time cute little girl who I somewhat respect because she grew up on the streets. Yet I love killing people who'd hurt innocent little girls like her. That's what I'm going to keep doing." Jason stated and handed Aoife gently back to Dick.

"Jason…"

"Dick, y'know how all your super powered friends had to train in order to control their powers? Well try to help her control hers." He stated, and walked out of the room.

Dick looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and sighed.

"Did you hear that Aoife?"

_"I hear you, but I don't know how to control it. I need help, and I don't think you can help me." Aoife said, standing next to Dick as he held her body in his hands. She followed Dick up the stairs and watched as he tucked her body into her bed._

"Good night, Aoife." Dick whispered.

_"Good night Dick." Aoife sighed. She watched the man leave the room and then sat next to her body on the bed._

_"I Need to try to control this. But everything I try doesn't work." Aoife sighed, crossing her arms. _

_"Aoife." Echoed a voice and the girl stood from the bed as her surroundings faded and turned into a lush green field. In the middle of the field was an older woman sitting in the grass. _

_"Maimeó?" the girl inquired, approaching the woman. _

_"Dia dhuit, Aoife." Smiled her grandmother, saying hello. _

_"Maimeó, I… I need your help. I'm so confused. Do you know why I dream about you, and everyone. I want to know why I do this, and how I can control it." _

_"Aoife, have a seat." Her grandmother said, patting the patch of grass next to her, and Aoife did so. _

_"Aoife, have I ever told you the story of Finn McCool?" she inquired and the girl shook her head._

_"No." _

_"Well,_ _legend says that there was once a magical, benevolent giant named Finn McCool. One day, while sucking his magic thumb that allowed him to see anything going on anywhere, Finn saw that the giant Cuhullin was coming to fight him. Knowing he could not withstand Cuhullin, Finn asked his wife, Oona to help him. She dressed her husband as a baby, and he hid in a cradle; then she made a batch of griddle-cakes, hiding griddle-irons in some. When Cuhullin arrived, Oona told him that Finn was out but would be back soon. As Cuhullin waited, he tried to intimidate Oona with his power, breaking rocks with his middle finger. Oona then offered Cuhullin a griddle-cake, but when he bit into the iron he chipped his teeth. Oona scolded him for being weak, saying her husband could eat the cakes easily, and fed one without an iron to McCool, who ate it without trouble. Cuhullin was so awed by the power of the baby's teeth that, at Oona's prompting, he put his fingers in Finn's mouth to feel how sharp the teeth were. Finn bit off Cuhullin's middle finger, and, having lost the source of his power, Cuhullin shrunk to the size of an ordinary human and ran away in shame." _

_"Maimeó, that was a good story, but what does that have to do with my dreams?" Aoife inquired. _

_"Well, Aoife, like all legends, they get some facts wrong. Finn McCool was not a giant, but just a very large man. He had a talent of being able to see what was going on while he dreamed and that trait was passed down. You are a descendant of his, like me."_

_"So, you had dreams too." Aoife whispered in realization. "Maimeó, is there any way to control them?" _

_"There is, but it takes time. It is not something that can happen overnight." Aoife's grandmother informed. _

_The girl scootched closer to her grandmother._

_"Please teach me." _


	8. Tears Deuran

**Chpt.8**

**Tears**

**Deuran**

Aoife slowly blinked her eyes open and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her head, and looked over at the clock.

1:21 PM

Aoife's eyes widened as she sprung out of bed and ran downstairs.

_I can't believe I slept in this late! _She thought to herself as she ran around the house, trying to find Dick.

She was excited to tell him how her grandmother was teaching her how to control her powers.

While the girl was looking for him, Dick was in the study, trying to persuade Bruce into keeping Aoife once again, but just like last time, he was having no effect, infuriating the young man.

"Bruce-"

"No." Bruce stated in a strong voice, meaning finality, but Dick wasn't done.

"Why not Bruce!" Dick exclaimed.

"Because…"

"No, let me guess!" Dick shouted with anger. "You basically think…" Aoife opened the doors with a smile on her face.

"Dick, guess what? I can…" however, Dick didn't hear her.

"She's a worthless homeless street kid that nobody cares about and she's a pain to take care of! Right!" Dick exclaimed, and Aoife's smile deflated as she looked up at Dick.

Bruce didn't say anything. He only looked at Dick, then at Aoife.

Dick turned around to see Aoife, looking at him with hurt and tears in her eyes.

"Aoife." He whispered. "Aoife, I didn't…" but she ran. She ran away from him as fast as she could.

Dick leaned on the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. He would talk to her later. She probably didn't want to see his face for a while.

_She'll probably go to the library. _Dick thought.

He was wrong.

Aoife ran out the door and tried to get as far away from Wayne Manor as possible, Dick's words echoing through her head.

_She's a worthless homeless street kid that nobody cares about and she's a pain to take care of. _Aoife was sobbing as she ran through Gotham city.

She wasn't paying attention until she bumped into somebody.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" Aoife looked up to see that she had bumped into a Police Officer, but not just any Police Officer. Her Dad.

"Aoife?" he questioned. The girl's golden eyes widened in fear as she started to run away from him, but he quickly was chasing after her.

"Aoife get the hell over here!" he shouted.

She kept running, her heart pounding in her ears as tears streaked her face.

_I'll turn right at the second alley on tenth street and cut through to one of the abandoned buildings from there. _She told herself as she ran.

She made the turn into the alley but immediately frowned. She was on eighth street, not tenth. She made the wrong turn.

This alley had a dead end where she couldn't escape.

"You worthless little brat." Her father growled as he approached her and Aoife started to back up but tripped, landing on her butt.

"Y'know how much trouble I've gone through to find you, you worthless piece of shit." He hissed. He was standing over her and took out the gun from his belt, and held the butt of the gun up to hit her with. He knew that she hated it when he beat her with cold medal. He remembered.

Aoife winced as she saw the gun about to come down when a hand snatched the gun, and a strong fist punched her father's face, and then scooped Aoife into his arms and positioned the gun at Aoife's father, still holding the girl protectively.

Aoife looked up at the man and her eyes widened in shock. It was Jason!

"Drop the weapon. I just want my daughter." Aoife's Dad stated.

"I should shoot you." Jason growled. "Not in a merciful place either, like between the eyes. No, I should shoot you in the stomach, when there's not a phone to reach and no one to help you. You'll bleed out and feel yourself die minute by minute with agonizing pain." Jason growled, but then smirked. "But now's not the time. I _will _shoot you, you can guarantee that, but not now. Be happy that I'm sparing you right now. I suggest you spend the next few hours trying to cross things off your bucket list." Jason chuckled.

"You son of a…" the gun fired and shot the man in the leg.

Jason shook his head, making a tutting noise at the man as he cried in agony.

"Language. You should really watch your language." Jason smirked as the man rolled on the ground in pain.

Jason tucked the gun into his pants and ran off with Aoife in his arms.

Aoife held onto him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder as she softly cried.

Once Jason slowed down, he stopped at a park and placed Aoife down on a bench, and then sat next to her.

"Kid, why did you run away?" he questioned.

"Because I'm not wanted." Aoife informed, and she started to cry again. "D-Dick said that I w-was a worthless homeless street kid that n-n-nobody cared about and I'm a pain to t-take care of!" she started to sob again, and Jason rubbed her back.

"Aoife..." Jason sighed. He wasn't the best at comforting people. "I don't think Dick meant what he said. He cares for you a lot."

"But then why did he…"

"Maybe you should ask him." Jason stated. Aoife looked at Jason and then smiled slightly as she hugged him.

"Alright, c'mon. We should head back to the Manor. If Dick isn't worried about you, Alfred and Tim are." Jason stated as he stood from the park bench. Aoife stood to her feet, and started to walk with Jason back to the mansion.

Jason felt Aoife holding his hand in less than two minutes, but he found it impossible to shove her hand away.


	9. Death Éag

**Chpt.9**

**Death**

**Éag**

Aoife walked into the mansion while Jason lingered in the door way.

"What is it Jason?" Aoife inquired, staring up at the tall man. Jason sighed and placed a hand on Aoife's shoulder.

"Promise me that you won't fall asleep until I get back. Alright?" he questioned, using a tone that he didn't use often. It was gentle and smooth.

Aoife slowly nodded her head, and Jason ran away from the mansion. A simple innocent part of Aoife told her that she didn't know where Jason was going. However, another part of herself knew exactly where he was going and what he was going to do.

Aoife slowly closed the door, then turned around to face the mansion.

She sighed to herself, but knew that she had to find Dick to talk to him.

"Dick?" she questioned, looking around for the man. "Dick?" she ran up to the library where she saw him sitting on the chair.

"Hey Aoife." He said with a small smile, and patted a space next to him on the chair. The girl slowly walked over to him and sat in the small space next to the man.

"Dick… why did you say those things about me?" Aoife inquired. "I… I don't mean to be a pain to take care of. And… I'm sorry that I'm homeless…"

"Aoife, I didn't mean what I said." Dick stated. "I was mad at Bruce and said some things that I didn't mean. You're not worthless or anything that I said Aoife." Dick wrapped his arms around the girl, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry."

Aoife hugged Dick back, smiling happily.

"Dick." Dick looked up to see Tim walk into the room. The younger man's face looked serious, but he smiled at Aoife. "Bruce wants to talk to you."

Dick stood from the couch. It was obvious that he was upset, but he tried to smile his best at Aoife.

"I'll be back, Aoife." He informed, and briskly walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~In the Study~*~*~*~*~

Bruce looked up from his computer to see Dick.

"What?" Dick questioned, crossing his arms.

"You walked out before I could tell you why we couldn't adopt Aoife." He stated. Dick looked at Bruce curiously.

"Dick, I… have never adopted a girl. They're more emotional, they have more needs, there's more problems…"

"So you don't want her because she's a girl!" Dick exclaimed.

"DICK WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET FOR A MOMENT AND LET ME SPEAK!" Bruce shouted, and Dick was silent. Bruce took in a deep breath and collected himself again.

"I have two other reasons. The first of the two is that she would need a mother figure with her, and the mansion lacks responsible females. The second is that… I do not want to be responsible for ruining another child." Bruce sighed.

"You mean… Bruce you didn't fail Jason."

"Yes I did, Dick." Bruce stated. "I do _not _want to be responsible for another child. That is why we can't adopt her." Bruce then looked down at his computer. Dick could hear a click of the mouse, and a small smile appeared on Bruce's face.

"But I found someone we _both _know who can adopt Aoife."

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

Dick didn't know when he was going to tell Aoife that she was going to be picked up tomorrow.

He was happy that he would be able to visit her, but it was a bitter sweet moment.

As Dick was about to enter the room, he noticed that Jason was also walking towards the library.

"Where were you all day?" Dick questioned and Jason shot him a glare.

"That's not any of your business Dickie Bird." When they entered the library, Tim was sitting on the chair with Aoife on his lap, reading her a story from a fairy tale book.

Aoife eyes looked up at Dick and Jason. She smiled, but Dick noticed the nervous look in her eye when she glanced at Jason. Dick realized that it wasn't a look of fear… guilt perhaps?

_But why would she feel guilty around Jason? _

"Guys, Tim was reading me a story about a girl with long hair and a prince needs to climb it to rescue her from a tower." Aoife smiled.

"Sounds like a great story." Dick grinned, then looked at Tim. "Let's hear how it ends." Tim looked back, trying to find out what Bruce had told Dick by simply staring at his "older brother." However, when that failed, he went back to reading the book.

Dick noticed how Aoife's eyes locked on Jason's and the man did the same to the girl for a moment, then left the room.

_What's that about? _Dick wondered, but Tim finished reading the story before he could pursue the thought further.

"The End." Tim smiled. The boy handed the book over to Aoife, and stood from his seat. "Dick probably needs to talk to you." He informed, and left the room.

"Hi Dick." Aoife grinned. Dick smiled back and took a seat next to her. "I forgot to tell you, but I can maybe control my powers now." Aoife said happily, and Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Control them?" he questioned, and Aoife nodded.

"Yeah, I was talking to my Maimeó and she's helping me control my powers when I sleep. She had the same ability." Aoife informed.

"That's great to hear." Dick smiled, hugging the girl, but then took in a breath. "Aoife, tomorrow…"

"Master Richard!" exclaimed Alfred from downstairs. "You might want to see this!" Dick sighed, then got up to go downstairs, Aoife following behind him.

The news was on.

_"Police Officer Simon O'Connor was found a few hours ago murdered brutally." _The newscaster informed. _"His body was found in the back of the Sports Pub on 23__rd__ street. Both his legs had bullet holes in them, and his arms were cut. O'Connor was stabbed in the stomach, and most likely bled out, causing his death. However, authorities still do not know who killed him." _

Dick looked down at Aoife, and the girl was staring at the television, wide eyed. Dick could see the guilt on her face again.

"Aoife, what happened?" Dick questioned.

"When I ran away from you this morning… I wasn't hiding somewhere in the mansion." She whispered. Dick sat down next to her, and looked the girl in the eye.

"Then where did you go?" Dick inquired.

"I… I just ran. I ran into the city, and I bumped into my Dad. He chased me and he cornered me and he was about to hit me, but then…" she trailed off.

"Then what, Aoife?"

"Jason saved me. He the shot my dad in the legs and then took me back here." The girl informed. She then looked at her feet. "I _knew _that he was going to go out and kill him." she mumbled. "And I didn't do anything about it." Dick hugged Aoife, rubbing her back.

"It wasn't your fault. Jason was the one who shot him, and whatever you did or said would not have had an impact on him."

Aoife wasn't crying, she did feel guilty, and Dick sensed that, but he could understand why she didn't shed any tears. She ran away from her father because he would beat her. Dick hated to admit it, but he wasn't all that upset that her father was killed too.

Jason walked downstairs and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Wow. The cops found his body fast." He smirked. To Dick's surprise Jason's face softened slightly when he looked over at Aoife.

"Kid." He stated, and she looked up at him. He walked up to her and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "You know how I think. It needed to be done." Jason stated.

Aoife nodded. She didn't agree with him, but she did know how Jason thought, and following the man's thought process, she understood how he would think that it needed to be done.

"Aoife." Dick stated, and the girl looked up at him. "Aoife, you know how Bruce is looking around for a family for you to stay with?" he questioned. The little girl nodded her head.

"Well, we found one for you."


	10. Family Muintir

**Chpt.10**

**Muintir**

**Family**

Aoife paced back and forth in front of the door, shaking slightly. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that Dick bought her. On her feet were some sneakers.

Damian walked over to the front door, and looked at Aoife critically.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Waiting." Aoife answered shortly, then looked at him. "Are you going to meet Colin?" Damian nodded his head, but then looked at her curiously.

"You told me that you can see things about us… what do you see when you see Colin and I? Do you just see us briefly as friends and that is all, or…"

"I know when you two first kissed." Aoife informed, and Damian's face paled. "Don't worry. I won't tell Bruce. But I think you should." The girl stated.

"Tt." Damian rolled his eyes and pulled his hood up, then left the house, leaving Aoife to pace in front of the door again.

Dick was searching for Aoife all over and the last place he thought she would be was in front of the door. However, there she was, and Dick frowned slightly when he noticed the girl's nervous state.

"Aoife?" he questioned, and she jumped at his voice, not hearing him walk up to her.

"Hi Dick." She said with a small smile, and Dick grasped her shoulders, keeping her from pacing, however she was still shaking.

"Aoife, calm down." he said with a gentle voice. "Why are you shaking?" he inquired. Aoife looked at him nervously.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Doesn't like you?" Dick questioned, he then frowned slightly. "You're right, she probably won't like you." He stated. Before Aoife could fully panic, Dick exclaimed, "She'll love you!" he picked her up, and spun the girl around, making her giggle.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Aoife." Dick grinned, still holding her. "She's a nice lady, and you'll still be seeing me a lot. You can guarantee it." Dick grinned.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Aoife looked up at Dick. He gently placed her to the ground, and walked over to the door, opening it up to let in the guests.

"Hey Babs." Dick grinned, and Barbra Gordon wheeled herself into the Manor, followed by Zinda Blake.

"Hello Dick." Barbra grinned, then looked over at the little girl. "Is this Aoife?" she questioned.

Dick smiled, and patted the girl's back, encouraging her to step forward. He could see how nervous she was.

Before Dick or Barbra could say a word, Zinda couldn't stop herself.

"Well ain't she just as cute as a button!" Zinda exclaimed in glee. Barbra disregarded Zinda's statement, and looked at the girl with a smile.

"Hello Aoife. I've been told that you know of me." She informed. Aoife nodded her head.

"Y-yes. You're amazing." The little girl nodded. "I've seen how you work and it's great." Dick smiled slightly. He remembered when he told Aoife about how Barbra Gordon was going to adopt her, and how excited the girl was. Of course she knew of the famous Oracle, and Aoife highly respected the woman. Barbra was like a role model for Aoife.

Barbra smiled at the girl, and then looked up at Dick.

"Is Bruce here with the papers?" Barbra inquired.

"Of course." Stated a deep voice, and Bruce walked into the room.

Aoife was completely surprised that this was happening to her. She was being adopted by her role model and she didn't have to worry about her father anymore.

"Aoife, I have a question." Dick stated as he lifted the girl up as they watched Bruce set out the papers and Barbra sign them.

"What is it?" the girl inquired.

"Why'd you dream of us? Did your Grandmother tell you?" Aoife nodded.

"She told me that the dreams I have work in a strange way when I don't have control. My "feiceáil" or "seeing" goes to something that it believes I _need_. For some reason, it believed that what I needed to see was you and your family. My powers are weird like that. But, it was right. If I didn't see you guys, I probably would never be here." She explained.

"Aoife." The girl looked up at Bruce. "Here's your book." He stated, handing the girl the book she was found with. Aoife smiled at it, and then handed it back to the man.

"I don't need it anymore. The entire reason I had it was because something told me that it'd be important. And it was."

Dick ruffled the girl's hair, and then looked over at Barbra.

"You'll take good care of her, right?" the man questioned, and Barbra smiled genuinely at him.

"Of course I will."

Dick placed the girl on the ground, and patted her back.

"You'll be seeing me around, alright?"

"Okay." Aoife grinned and then hugged the man. "Thank you for everything."

"If you need any help, call me." Bruce said to Barbra.

"Hey kid." Stated a sharp voice, making everyone's heads turn towards where the voice originated. Jason stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at the little girl.

"Jason…" Dick started but the glare turned into a sly smirk.

"You leaving without giving me a hug?" he questioned as he walked over to her. Jason knelt down and Aoife hugged him while Jason patted her back.

The interaction between the murderer and the little girl shocked everyone.

"I'll see you around, kid." He grinned as he stood up. "Keep that head of yours on your shoulders."

Aoife smiled, but then felt Barbra's hand on her shoulder.

"You should get going." Bruce said gently. Zinda took the small girl's hand, and they headed out to the car.

Bruce watched as Dick wave at Aoife who waved back as she got into the car.

"I take it you'll be paying her a visit tomorrow?" Bruce questioned. Dick smiled at Bruce.

"You're damn right."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hurray! This is the ending to "**Sweet Dreams Codladh Sámh" but it's not the last time i will ever write Aoife. I have started a second Aoife story called ****

**"My Friend Mo Chara" **

**This story will have a lot more action and it will show Aoife growing up with Barbra, Stephanie, Cassandra, and a lot more. :D **

**Thank you all SO much for reading this! I hope you have enjoyed it as much as i had writing it. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


End file.
